Girl Meets Problems
by GirlMeetsXover
Summary: When Riley and her friends find out about their problems. Rucas/Lucaya
1. Chapter 1

**Riley P.O.V**

Lucas. He is my friend and hopefully soon to be my boyfriend. I know he doesn't like me back, but I was still hoping. I was thinking about all of this in the hall until I bumped into Farkle and Maya. They were holding hands. I smiled. It made me happy that Maya was happy. It only seemed that she was only happy around Riley and her family, until Maya fell in love with Farkle.

"Riley! Hey, did Lucas ask you out yet?" Maya asked. I shook my head. She said, "It's okay Riles. He'll come to his senses soon." I nodded and walked away. Again I bumped into another person. This time it was someone different. It was Charlie Gardener. In my mind I was saying, "Oh please. I don't want to break his heart again, it's too painful." I looked at him and he was smiling. I didn't realize what he was doing. He was dragging me into the janitor's closet.

"I need to talk to you, Riley," Charlie said. I was trying to not look in his brown eyes, but I couldn't resist. I stared straight into his eyes and asked, "What do you want, Charlie?"

"I want another chance. I know you broke up with me because of Lucas. Just face it Riley, he's not asking you out," he said. I finally lost my temper and said, "Charlie, you don't know what you're saying. You're jealous of him. You're jealous of him because he's better looking than you, smarter, stronger, more popular, and the reason you hate him most, because I fell in love with him." I saw a tear come down Charlie's face. I couldn't see him in pain. It hurt me. I wasn't in love with him, but I stilled cared for him.

I put my hand I the handle and tried to turn it, but Charlie grabbed on to both of my wrists. "Charlie, let go of me," I said. He didn't do anything. I tried punching him in the chest. I did it for about thirty seconds, but I wasn't strong enough. I kept punching him, but he did something surprising. He kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't stop him. I wanted to know how it felt again. I could smell his scent. It was the same, he smelled like cinnamon. The door opened and I turned around. It was Lucas.

 **Lucas P.O.V**

I had just seen my love kiss Charlie Gardner. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" my sweet, innocent Riley asked. "The janitor asked me to put the mop away," I answered while I put down the mop. "What were you doing, Riley?" I asked her. Charlie step in and said, "I kissed her, don't blame this on Riley." I looked at him. I didn't want Texas Lucas back, but for Riley, I would do anything.

It came to a surprise to him when I pushed him against the wall. I yelled, "Why would you kiss her against her will?!" I didn't hear him say anything, but I heard Riley. She said, "He didn't kiss me against my will. I didn't stop him!" I slowly let go of Charlie.

Someone said something. "Why would you do that Riley?" the voice said. Riley and I both turned around. It was Maya.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Maya was absolutely angry with Riley. "Riley. Why would you kiss Charlie?" Maya asked. Riley answered, "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. The reason I didn't pull away was because I was tired of waiting for Lucas to ask me out."

Lucas got angry at that last comment. Lucas said angrily, "I was going to ask you out. I was going to ask you out today." After Lucas said that, Maya stepped in and said, "Lucas calm down."

Riley said, "No he should be angry at me." Riley ran out crying. She got all the way across the school. Her throat was closing as she went into the music room.

 **Maya P.O.V**

"Lucas, I'm getting her, don't be stupid and beat up Charlie," I said. I knew where she was. Riley's favorite spot was across the school. Her favorite spot was the abandoned music classroom. When I was outside the music room, I yelled, "Riley, I'm sorry I got mad at you." I heard nothing. "Riley?" I asked. No answer. "All right, I'm coming in," I said. I opened the door and there was Riley sitting on the ground. "Riles get up," I said. She didn't say anything. All I heard were small gasps.

"Riley?" I asked. Still small gasps. I went closer to her. She was having a panic attack. I was thinking quickly and yelled, "Help!" No one could hear me. We were in the abandoned part of the school. I picked up Riley. She was light, which meant I could lift her up easily and run fast. I ran to the front of the school yelling, "Help!" Lucas was the first to see.

"What happened to her?" Lucas asked. I answered, "She's having a panic attack. Call 911." He did and about 1 minute later they showed up and put an oxygen mask on her face. I knew I was crying, but I didn't care if my reputation was ruined. I noticed from right corner of my eye, I saw Charlie crying. In the left corner, I saw Lucas on the ground crying. I walked over to him and asked, "Lucas, are you okay?" He didn't answer.

"Riley!" I heard Mr. Matthews yell. "Maya, what happened?!" he asked.

I answered and said, "Lucas and her got into a fight. She ran into the abandoned music room where she was having a panic attack. I picked her up and ran all the way here. It's hard Matthews. I have short legs." I heard a loud gasp. Riley.

 **Riley P.O.V**

I breathed for air. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everybody that I loved was around me. There were my father, Maya, Farkle, and most of all, Lucas. "What happened?" I asked. "Honey, it's fine, let's take you into my classroom," my father said. He picked me up and everyone around me followed.

"Sorry Farkle, I don't want you to come in. Maya, you may come in. Mr. Friar, I don't want you to come in either," my dad said. Lucas complained and said, "Sir. What have I done?" My father said, "What have you done, Mr. Friar?! I know how panic attacks are started. You clearly started this panic attack." Lucas nodded. My father, still carrying me, and Maya walked into the classroom. My dad let me sit on his desk. When my father wasn't looking, I looked over at the window and saw Lucas. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Riley? What are you smiling about?" Dad asked. "I am just so happy to be alive," I said. I wasn't completely lying, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"I have to tell you something Riley," Dad said. I nodded and he continued, "This isn't a one-time thing. The doctor that was here said that you will have a panic attack whenever you get overly stressed out about something. This is going to happen for the rest of your life. One day you might die if you're in a panic attack for too long." I looked over at Maya. Her eyes were watery.

 **Maya P.O.V**

After hearing about what would happen to Riley, I knew she _could_ be doomed. I knew that Riley was stressed a lot. What if one day Riley was stressed about something and had a panic attack when no one was there to help her. I couldn't imagine my life without Riley. I would be more broken than I am right now. My eyes were tearing up just thinking about it. This didn't go unnoticed from Riley. "Maya, I'll be fine. I'll try not to have a lot of stress, I prom-," Riley said. Her eyes were tearing up. I wanted her to promise, but I knew she wouldn't be able to keep it.

After Riley went home, I was still at school with Lucas and Farkle. "That seriously might happen to her?" Farkle asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah, don't make her stress please. That means no drama in her life. I don't think she's ready to date Lucas yet." This made Lucas cringe, but he nodded. He had once told me that he would do anything for Riley, even if it meant that he couldn't be with her. I had said my goodbye's to them and went over to Riley's apartment.

"Mrs. Matthews!" I said. She told me to come inside. Riley was on the couch smiling. "What are you smiling about, Riles?" I asked. "I think Lucas is going to ask me out. Do you think he'll ask me out tomorrow?" she asked. I stared in to her hopeful eyes. It was hard to tell her that she shouldn't go out with Lucas. Mr. Matthew cut in to the conversation and said, "Oh no he's not!"

"Daddy, I don't get what's so bad about Lucas." Riley yelled. I looked at him. He knew that he couldn't tell her why. "I don't want you to get hurt, Riley," he said. "I'm not going to get hurt by Lucas. Tell him Maya," she said. I looked at Mr. Matthews and then to Riley. "Riley, I think he's right. You saw what Lucas did today when he saw you kiss Charlie," I said. Riley's face got red. Her father did not know that Charlie kissed Riley. Mr. Matthew's face was surprised, but it quickly went away because knowing it wasn't a good idea to make her sad.

"Maya, why would you say that about Lucas? At school, you said you were mad at me for kissing Charlie. You're my best friend. You're supposed to tell my dad that Lucas is fine for me," Riley said. I needed to think of something quick. I said, "He's going to hurt you, I can tell." She shot something back and said, "He's not going to hurt me, is this for my panic attacks?"

I looked at Mr. Matthews and said, "Matthews. She figured it out." He wasn't listening. Mr. Matthews was eating grapes with Riley's little brother, Auggie. Auggie said, "Daddy, did you hear that?" Mr. Matthews nodded, but didn't do anything. "Riley, I just don't think you should date," I said. Riley was tired so she nodded.

"Maya, I have a surprise for you," Riley said. I nodded. She said, "You can come out Uncle Josh." When she said that, Josh came out.

 **Josh P.O.V**

I saw Maya with her beautiful blonde hair. She was sitting there with Riley. I touched the inside of my jacket pocket. The box was still there.

"Hey Maya," I said. Ugh, I'm an idiot. I noticed that my palms were getting sweaty.

"Um… Hey Josh," Maya said plainly. I was hurt, but I tried to hide it. I said, "I thought my name was Uncle Boing."

She ignored me and said, "Riley. I don't see how this is a surprise. Yes, I used to like him, but I have Farkle."

"Farkle is your boyfriend?" I asked. She nodded. I stared into her eyes and then looked away. "I'll be back," I said. I went into Riley's room and put the box on the seat of her bay window. I found a sticky note pad and pulled one sticky note out. I wrote on the sticky note, "Whoever's reading this, please give this to Maya Hart – Josh." I went out the bay window.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Riley realized that Josh left 15 minutes ago in her bedroom. Maya noticed too. "I'm going to check on Josh," Riley said. Maya nodded and Riley went into her own her own room. Uncle Josh wasn't there. She figured that Josh left through the bay window. When she looked at the bay window, she saw a white box. She saw that it said a sticky note on it that said, "Whoever's reading this, please give this to Maya Hart – Josh." Riley looked inside the box. It was a necklace that said, "MH". Riley couldn't give this to Maya, it would break her heart. Riley needed to hide it. She went into her closet. Riley smiled and thought to herself, "This is the perfect hiding place." There was a pile of her purple cat pictures. She put it under the pile. Riley left her room and sat out on the couch with Maya. Riley said, "He left out the bay window." Maya just shrugged.

 **Maya P.O.V**

I was walking home in the dark. Riley said that Josh left early even though he said he would be right back. I didn't show it, but I really was hurt when Josh came here. I still loved him. I loved Farkle, but I was feeling he was getting bored of me. Farkle didn't make me happy anymore; he was still loving, but not as loving as before. It's like he dated me and then he was bored of me. I decided to break up with him tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and I was ready for the break up. Farkle was standing there and I walked up to him. He and I said at the same time, "I think we need to break up." We were both surprised. "Farkle, what did you say?" I asked. "I said we should break up. What did you say?" he asked. I told him, "Same thing. I hope we can still be friends." He nodded and we smiled.

 **Riley P.O.V**

"Hi Maya," I said.

She was jumping up and down and said, "Farkle and I broke up."

"Why are you smiling about it?" I asked.

"It was mutual," she said. I nodded.

I saw Lucas and walked over. "Hi Lucas, so remember what you said about asking me out yesterday?" I asked. He hesitated, but then said, "Um… Yeah, about that, I realized that I'm not ready yet." I looked at him and said, "Follow me." I took his hand and dragged him down to the music room.

"Riley? Why are you taking me to the abandoned music room?" Lucas asked.

I answered, "Because this is my favorite place besides my bay window."

"Why would you take me here?"

"This is just as strong as the bay window. Lucas, I love you," I said.

 **Lucas P.O.V**

Riley had just said I love you to me. My heart was pounding. Riley was leaning against the wall and I was in front of her.

"Riley, I can't be with you. What if I hurt you? What if you have another panic attack because of me?" I asked. We were about one centimeter away. Our noses were touching.

She said, "If I believed that you could hurt me, would I do this." She grabbed my face and kissed her. She smelled like fruit, happy, loving, fruit. I had to admit, I couldn't stop myself from kissing her back.

She pulled out of the kiss and we both smiled. We heard a voice. "Huckleberry, Huckleberry. You couldn't stay away could you," the voice said. Riley's face was red. Maya.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Maya, I'm in love with her, and I promise I won't hurt her," Lucas said.

"Riley, honey, please go outside," Maya said.

"Peaches, I-" Riley said, but I interrupted her. I said, "Don't peaches me. Riley, please, just go outside." This time Riley listened. Riley only did it because she knew this was important. When Riley was outside, she pulled out a piece of notebook paper and started to write. She was jealous of Maya and Lucas. After the whole yearbook thing, Riley started to see it, too. Yes, she was in love with Lucas, but what if Maya like him. She would do anything for Maya. The thing she wrote was, "If Maya likes Lucas, I will let her have him. Even if I am in love with Lucas, I will do anything for Maya. Maya deserves happiness – Riley Matthews." Riley's throat was closing again.

"Maya, I don't understand why I can't be with Riley," Lucas said.

"Because you're going to hurt her," Maya said back.

"She doesn't believe that!"

"She might not, but you do Lucas!" Maya said. Lucas stopped talking. He understood.

"Riley, you can come back in!" Maya yelled. Riley didn't respond. Maya and Lucas looked at each other. They both ran, but while Maya was running, one of the old shelves fell on Maya foot. It was bent weirdly, so it was broken. Lucas removed the shelf and picked Maya up. When they both got there, they saw Riley not breathing.

"Lucas. Bring Riley to the office. They have oxygen masks incase this happened again. I'll stay here, just get her to the office," Maya said. Lucas nodded, picked up Riley, and ran to the office. Maya was sitting down. She saw a notebook paper on Riley's binder. It said, "If Maya likes Lucas, I will let her have him. Even if I am in love with Lucas, I will do anything for Maya. Maya deserves happiness – Riley Matthews."

 **Maya P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that I was reading this. Not the part that I was in "love" with Lucas, but what Riley said after that. Riley said she would even give up Lucas just for me. My eyes were tearing up. I loved her, but she couldn't know I read this. I ripped it up and I crawled to the trash can in pain. I took a look at my left foot. It was definitely broken. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. I got a text from Lucas.

 **Bold Lucas**

Normal Maya

 **Riley's fine**

Good, my leg hurts, please come pick me up and tell someone to drive Riley and I to the hospital.

 **Oh yeah, okay I'm coming.**

Lucas finally got here. He picked me up and walked outside to Mr. Matthews' car. Riley was breathing, but was unconscious.

Mr. Matthews was in the car. When Lucas put me next to Riley, Mr. Matthews said something. "You too Hart," he said. I laughed, but winced at the pained. I went closer to Riley. When I held her wrist, she woke up slowly.

"Peaches, what's wrong with foot?" Riley asked. I was still holding on to Riley's wrist, but she was wincing in pain also. I looked at Lucas and said, "Lucas, what happened to her wrist?"

"I don't know, it looks broken," he said. I kept looking at her wrist. Gosh, this girl has been through so much. Panic attacks and a mysterious broken wrist.

"Peaches please tell me about your foot," Riley said. Somehow I was angry at her. I knew why. She always put me first before her.

"Tell me about your wrist," I said. Riley looked at her wrist.

"When I was having a panic attack, I must have broken my wrist hitting into something," Riley answered. "Now it's time to tell me what happened to you."

"Lucas and I realized that you were having a panic attack. We were running to you, but a book shelf fell on my foot," I said. She wasn't looking at me. That made me angry. She was looking at the road with her eyes wide open. There was a drunk man in front of us.

"Mr. Matthews. Stop the car!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm trying, but the brake isn't working," Mr. Matthews said.

It went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. No one is probably reading this, but I hope you like it. –girlmeetsworldXover**

 **Riley P.O.V**

Right before the car accident, Maya risked her life to save me. When she saw the car and she knew we couldn't stop, she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed on top of me. She was trying to shield me from the impact.

"Maya, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You put others self before yourself. It's time someone returns the favor," she said.

"Maya, let me save you, I want to save you. I will shield you, Maya, you're my best friend."

"Riley, I don't want to be the savie, I want to be the saver for you. I read that note thing and I don't except that you put your own feelings over mine."

"Maya, this isn't _feelings_ , this is life or death. Now get off of me," I said. I tried to push her off, but she wouldn't. It was too late.

The car wasn't in flames luckily. I was completely unharmed, but Maya wasn't. Her body took most of the impact, so her head only had a scratch on it from the glass. She wouldn't wake up, so something had happen to her head than, I thought to myself. Lucas and my father got out of the car. I did too, carrying Maya with me.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked. Dad asked with him.

"She was on top of me, trying to save me. Nothing's wrong with me, but there is something wrong with Maya, she won't wake up," I said. I stared at Lucas as he tried to wake Maya up. I saw that nothing was wrong with him as well as my father. They just had a few scratches and bruises. I looked at my wrist. It still hurt. I didn't notice the pain when I was carrying Maya out. It must have been the adrenalin.

"Riley, is your wrist okay?" Lucas asked.

I looked down at my wrist. It was swelling, but it didn't matter. I said, "Why are you worrying about my wrist. I hear the ambulance right now. We need to focus on getting Maya back to safety." Lucas looked hurt from what I said.

"Okay, Riley, I'll help Maya," Lucas said. The ambulance finally got here and drove all of us to the hospital. They put Maya in surgery.

"Where's my baby girl?!" a women shouted. I only knew one person that would say that would call Maya "baby girl".

"Katie, they're doing surgery on her," Dad said.

"Oh, Riley, are you okay?" Katie asked. I felt scared that I had to tell her it was my fault.

"Ms. Hart, Maya risked her life trying to save me," I said not looking into Maya's mom's eyes.

"I knew that girl was brave. Gosh she is brave," her mother said. I smiled at her. She did look like Maya. It made me sad to look at her. Right when I was about to say something, Josh came running in.

"Where is she?! I need to see her!" he yelled. Maya's mom was looking at him with a confused look.

"She's in a coma, Josh," I said.

"No. No! Why did this happen to her?" he asked. I was explaining to him what had happen. He had the same look as Maya's mom had earlier. They knew she was brave.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ms. Hart asked.

"I'm Josh, Riley's cousin slash Maya's friend," Josh said. Ms. Hart nodded.

I saw Farkle come in and said, "Farkle, I'm so glad you're here," I said to him. I ran straight to him and hugged him. I really needed a friend, not a friend that I liked, I needed a real friend. I held on to him for about a minute. I didn't realize it, but I was crying.

 **Lucas P.O.V**

I was fine that Farkle was hugging Riley. I wasn't fine with it happening too long. I was about to break them apart, but I saw Riley crying. I knew this wasn't some crush hug, it was a "I need a friend hug". I just let them be. I didn't look at them though; it still hurt to see Riley in pain.

I was thinking about the car accident. Maya had said something about a note. I looked over at Riley again. She had stopped crying.

"Riley," I said and she nodded. I continued, "Maya had said something about a note. What was in that note?" She stared at me for a quick nanosecond, but then looked away and said, "Lucas, I don't want to talk about it." I nodded. I respected her privacy, but if it was that important not to tell anyone, I needed to know sooner or later. I looked over at the doctor walking toward us.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Powan. You're friend or daughter has successfully made it through surgery. She had most of her ribs broken, plus her foot, but the broken looked like it had happened before the accident. Maya is in coma as you already know, but we will have to release her in 2 months," Dr. Powan said. I looked straight to Riley. Her eyes were tearing up. I was about to walk over there to hug her, but Mr. Matthews put his hand over my chest to stop me.

"Mr. Friar, Riley needs to be with her family right now," Mr. Matthews said. Farkle had heard that, too. He just stayed seated.

 _One month and two weeks later_

"She still hasn't woken up!" Riley yelled at Farkle and I.

"I know Riley," Farkle said.

"She only has two weeks left!" Riley said crying.

I had to watch her cry again. I turned away, not to see any tear touch the ground. It was hurting me. I couldn't give Riley hope that Maya would wake up because of what Ms. Hart had told me.

Ms. Hart's exact words were, "Don't tell Riley what I'm about to tell you because it will leave her broken. The doctor told me that if the patient doesn't wake up two weeks before the two months, the chance of her waking up is very slim." I couldn't tell Riley that. I couldn't tell her that Maya would probably not be on this earth in two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, I have not posted in a few days, but I am only in middle school heading to high school next year. Don't be mad. The other reason is because I am writing another story called "Girl Meets the Olympian World". It involves Percy Jackson fans if you guys like that kind of stuff. I might do another cross over. Alright. What is going to happen with Maya? Will she be alive?-GirlMeetsXover**

 **Josh P.O.V**

Maya only had one week left.

"Riley, where is the necklace I gave Maya? Does she have the necklace?' I asked my niece.

She stared into my eyes and said, "You put it on my bay window and I didn't give it to her." She looked away right when she said that.

"Why would you do that, Riley?" I asked.

"You always hurt her, Josh! You always break her heart when you ignored her. She eventually gave up on the idea of being with you. You are my uncle, but if you ever hurt her again, I will hurt you in any way possible," Riley said.

"I can't hurt her. She might die for goodness sake!" I said. She was already tearing up.

"I'm trying to save her, Josh. It takes three hundred dollars to give her one more week. I only have two hundred from birthday money," Riley said. I stared at her and then grabbed my wallet from my pocket.

"Here is a hundred dollars. This is how much I care for her. All I ask in return is the necklace," I said. She grabbed the one hundred and placed it on her desk. Riley walked over to her closet. She grabbed a necklace box that was under a pile of purple cats.

"Here, I'm going to the hospital and I need a ride…" Riley said. I smiled and said, "Come on. Let's go."

While we were in the car, I was thinking about Riley. If Maya died, than Riley would be more broken than me. Yes, I loved Maya, but probably not as much as Riley. Riley would blame Maya's death on herself. Of course she would. Maya was trying to save her life.

When we got to the hospital, I felt hope. "Riley, why don't we keep the money to ourselves until we leave," I said. She just nodded slowly as we walked out of the car.

 **Riley P.O.V**

I ran with Josh to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm a friend of Maya Hart, may I see her. My uncle is a friend, too," I said.

"He's your uncle?" the receptionist asked. I nodded. She replied, "You may go to room 318. They're two other people in there right now." As Josh and I were walking to room 318, I was thinking, who else besides Maya's mother was in that room. I shrugged it off. I saw the door 318. Josh opened it slowly and we saw Maya's mom right next to the broken Maya. We also saw another person sleeping upwards on the guest chair. Lucas.

"What's Lucas doing in here Ms. Hart?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he insisted that he should be here. I didn't know he would stay all night," Ms. Hart said. All night?

"Ms. Hart. If you don't mind, I would like to see Maya, alone," my uncle said.

"Of course, Josh," she said back.

I walked over to Lucas and poked him until he was awake. "Riley?" Lucas asked. I rolled my eyes and dragged him out the door. Ms. Hart followed.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to get some breakfast," Ms. Hart said. Lucas and I nodded.

"Riley, what are you doing here so early?" Lucas asked.

"No. We are not talking about me. We are talking about you staying all night. Why?" I asked.

Lucas said, "I don't know. I felt as if it were my duty to stay with her." He grabbed on to the door handle to go back inside, but I pulled him back.

"You can't go in there right now. Josh is visiting," I said.

Lucas had a flash of some sort of hatred in his eyes. It hit me all at once. Lucas liked Maya. The flash of hatred went away with eyes that were concerned.

"What's wrong, Riley?" Lucas asked.

I had to come up with something quick. "I'm just so scared for Maya," I said. I wasn't lying, but again, it wasn't the whole truth.

He examined me and said, "I know that isn't it. Is this about us?" I nodded. He said, "Do you want to try to be a couple again?" I stared right into his eyes. Oh gosh. This had been my dream, but it didn't feel right.

I shook my head. I said, "No. We were never good at that. We were never good at holding hands or being a couple. Yes, sometimes it does feel right, but other times it doesn't. We kissed, and at the time, I thought I knew my feelings, but I don't. You are my brother Lucas." I was lying right to his face. I knew that if Maya woke up, she would like Lucas, too. They were like _fiyahhh._ I wanted everyone to be happy.

"That's what you think we are?" Lucas asked.

"That's what I think we are. You are my _brother_ ," I said. I leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow, I thought our second kiss was going to be on the lips, not on the cheek," Lucas said.

"Lucas. Are you okay with us just being brother and sister?" I asked him.

"No," he said briefly.

I breathed heavily and said, "I know you like Maya. Even if you don't know it yet, you like Maya, and I think you like her more than me."

He said, "Riley. I don't think you understand. _I love you_."

I replied, "I love you, too, but as a brother." Lucas was about to say something, but Josh came out.

"Riley, I think you should talk to Maya," Josh said. I nodded and stared right into Lucas eyes and said, "Don't do anything stupid to Josh." Lucas nodded as I walked in and sat down.

"Maya, if you wake up, I will do anything. I will give up boys if you want to. In fact, I already gave up one. I know you like Lucas. Well, I don't really know, but I do know this. I know that you think Lucas and I are like brother and sister, and you're right. Okay, back to you now. If you wake up, I will do anything you ask. Just please wake up," I pleaded with tears coming down my face. I held her hand squeezing it hoping she would wake up. Josh and Lucas came inside the room.

"Riley, she's not going to wake up right now," Josh said. I looked at him, and then at Maya, she had the necklace on her neck.

"I agree with Josh," said Lucas.

"No! I believe she's going to wake up, just let us be alone right now," I said. They nodded and left. "Please Maya. I'm begging," I said putting my face on her blanket. I heard someone gasping for air.

 **Ooh. I put some Texas in there, but back to the bigger picture, Maya's going to live. What do you think is going to happen between Josh, Lucas, Maya, and Riley? It's a love square *inserts laughing emoji*. Review for more.**

 **P.S**

 **Again, sorry for not posting more. I am working on more than one story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I just wanted to do this a little bit earlier than usual, so here it is.**

 **Maya P.O.V**

Before I woke up, I heard every word Josh and Riley told me.

Let's talk about Josh.

His exact words were, "Maya, I'm in love with you. I'm sorry if it took so long for me to figure that out. Maybe you can't hear me, but I am in love with you. I got you this necklace, but Riley didn't give it to you. I forgave her because she was trying to protect you because I broke your heart, but I would never do that to you. Just please wake up." I was trying so hard to wake up so I could speak to him. It wasn't enough. Then Riley came in.

You know what she said. That she wanted me to wake up and blah, blah, I like Lucas, blah, blah- Wait what?! I liked Lucas. She also said that she liked Lucas as a brother and that she gave up Lucas for me. Riley gave up Lucas. Why? Was I wrong about the brother thing? I was wrong about the Lucas thing. The problem was that I did like Lucas. I had to wake up for her. I gasped for air.

 **Riley P.O.V**

"Maya! You're awake! I can't believe you're awake!" I yelled.

"My mouth taste funny," Maya said.

"Peaches, you were in a coma," I said.

"I know. I also know that you think I like Lucas and you like Lucas as a brother. Riley, you don't like him like a brother," she said. I stared at her.

"You just woke up from a coma and you talk about Lucas and me," I said. "I'm calling the nurse," I said and pressed the nurse button. Lucas and Josh came in.

"Maya!" Lucas and Josh said at the same time.

"Hi Josh. Lucas…" Maya said.

"It's great you're…alive," Lucas said.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Huckleberry. Hi Josh," she said.

"Maya," Josh said to her.

"Okay lets go outside, I'm pretty sure the nurse and Ms. Hart will want to be with her," I said as I dragged Lucas and Josh outside.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Josh said and left.

"Riley, we still need to talk about this brother and sister thing," Lucas said.

"No. We already talked about it," I said.

"No we did not talk about it. You talked, but I didn't get to share my opinion," Lucas said.

"Fine, state it."

"Riley, Maya is like a sister to me. I don't like her like that. Anyhow, she wouldn't like a Huckleberry," he said.

I said, "You won't date her because you think that she won't go out with you." I dragged him back inside the room. The nurse wasn't there yet. "Talk about your guys feelings. Maya, Lucas, do this for me. Be honest," I said as I walked out and closed the door.

 **Lucas P.O.V**

"Maya, I don't think that Riley and I are brother and sister. How did she get that idea in her head?" I said with confusion.

"I might have put that in her head on accident," Maya said.

I said angrily, "Why? Now she thinks that I like you, but you wouldn't go out with me."

"Actually, I would," she said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Was Riley right?

"I like you, Huckleberry, but I'm not going out with you. That would ruin my relationship with Riley," Maya said.

"I'm going to get Riley," I said as I opened the door. With her ear on the door, Riley Matthews waved.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Riley said. Aww… She was adorable when she lied.

"Riley, did you hear…" Maya said.

"Yes and I am totally fine if you date him, he's my brother," Riley said. It hurt me, but something was off. She was adorable, more adorable than she usually is.

"You're lying," I said.

"Am not, but let's let the nurse and the doctor to do whatever," Riley said.

After two days Maya was allowed to leave. She went to Riley's house first, so everybody followed.

"Okay guys, let's play a game," Riley said.

"What game?" I asked.

Riley said, "How 'bout Truth or Dare."

 **Riley P.O.V**

Farkle, Maya, Lucas and I were all in my bedroom.

"Okay, let's start by spinning a bottle and whoever it lands on goes first," I said.

"We're not playing spin the bottle are we?" Maya asked as she was adjusting the place of her crutches so she could sit down. She finally sat down and I answered.

"No, we're playing Truth or Dare. I'm going to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on can pick on someone and ask them truth or dare," I said. I spun the bottle and it landed on Farkle. "Farkle, choose on someone and ask them," I said.

He thought and he finally said, "Maya, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said quickly.

"Do you like me at all?" he asked.

"Yes, I like you as one of my best friends. Riley Truth or Dare," I said.

"Truth," I said.

"Of course you say Truth; you're not daring at all. Tell me if you're ever going to play a sport," Maya said.

"Yes because cheerleading is a sport. Farkle is it Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he said.

"Who do you like more, Maya or me?" I asked.

"I don't know it's hard to choose. Riley, choose Truth or Dare," Farkle said. I remembered what Maya said.

"Dare," I said.

"Kiss me on the lips," Farkle said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't miss this time. Do you want me to make the first move?" he asked. I nodded. This wouldn't be as weird as last time. I liked Farkle's new makeover. He leaned in and didn't miss this time. It was for 5 seconds, which is long in my book.

"Okay! My turn and I get to pick, Riley you're going to say Truth," Lucas said.

"Lucas you weren't called on, but I'll say truth," I said.

"Do you really like me as a brother?" Lucas asked.

I stared at him and then said, "Maya, ask me a Truth." Maya was laughing from the Farkle kiss.

"Did you like Farkle's kiss?" Maya asked.

I thought about it and said, "Yes."

"Are you serious?" Farkle asked.

"Don't expect to change anything, Farkle," I said. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in, Josh," I yelled.

"Topanga says dinner time. Maya, I'll help you," Josh said.

 **Maya P.O.V**

Everyone left Riley's room except Josh and I.

"Riley said that you like Lucas. Is that true?" Josh asked.

"I don't know my feelings yet, Josh," I said.

"But I know mine. I know that Howdy over there shouldn't date you," he said. I was still leaning on my crutches, but I still did what I did. I cupped his face and I kissed him. I let my crutches fall to the ground because I knew Josh would support me. We drifted apart and he smiled.

"Josh. I like you too," I said. He picked up my crutches and we walked out of Riley's room.

 **Lucas P.O.V**

I heard Maya and Riley talking about Maya and Josh kissing. This had no effect on me at all. The only effect was that Maya was happy. She was like my sister, but Riley didn't see that. I was too busy to notice, but Riley and Farkle were gone. I sneaked near Riley's bedroom and saw her talking with Farkle.

"Did you really like the kiss?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, Farkle, I did. How many times do I have to tell you," Riley said.

"Does that mean we're a couple now?" Farkle asked. I was hoping Riley would say no.

"I did say that this wouldn't change anything," Riley said. Whew, that was close, but of course she had to continue. "But I do kind of like you," Riley continued.

"Can I try kissing you again," he asked and Riley nodded. They kissed, but it lasted longer than last time. Oh gosh, I couldn't believe I was watching this. I walked out back to the living room where Josh and Maya were having a conversation.

"Maya, I have to talk to you," I said.

"Not right now, Lucas," Maya said through her teeth. I rolled my eyes and dragged her.

"It's about Riley and Farkle," I said, but before I could continue, Riley and Farkle came out holding hands.

Riley yelled, "Attention everybody." Everybody looked at them.

"We have some news," Farkle said.

Riley continued with his statement, "The news is… Farkle and I are a couple!"

 **Ooh. I know this is cheesy, but whatever. Oh gosh this is a love pentagon, but don't worry, it's going to be a love octagon soon. So, Farkle and Riley are a couple. Do you think Riley is using Farkle as a rebound, or does she really love him? Josh and Maya are together, but will that change? Review for more. – GirlMeetsWorldXover.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maya P.O.V**

Riley and Farkle were dating. That's kind of weird. My ex and my best friend are…together.

"Is this what you were going to tell me?" I asked Lucas and he nodded slowly. I could see in his eyes that he was jealous. I had a little punch to the heart, too. Josh was staring at me.

Josh asked, "You're jealous, aren't you?" I nodded.

"I don't know if I'm over him, I'm sorry," I told Josh.

Josh said, "It is okay. I'll wait for you." I smiled and he kissed me on my forehead. He got up to leave.

"Josh, where are you going?" asked Riley.

Josh said with a smile, "I need to get back to Philadelphia. I hope you and Farkle have a nice day." Josh left. Lucas helped me up and grabbed me my crutches. I walked over to Riley and Farkle.

"So, you guys are dating," I said, but it was more like a question.

Riley stood there for a minute and then looked at Lucas. She said, "Yes."

 **Riley P.O.V**

Is it bad that I'm using Farkle as a rebound? I mean, I do like Farkle, but not as much as I like Lucas. Lucas Friar. The boy that caught me on the subway, I still liked that boy _very_ much. Why did ever thing have to be so different?

"Wow," my dad said.

"I know, we don't want any part in this," my mom said.

"Would you like to go on a date, like right now," Dad said.

"Yes," Mom said as they rushed out the apartment door.

"We have to talk this out Riley," Lucas told me.

"There's nothing to talk about, Lucas," I said.

"I can prove that _love_ you," Lucas said.

I said, "How are you going to prove-" I was interrupted by the kiss that Lucas gave me. It lasted a lot long than I expected. He was the one that leaned back.

Lucas told me, "I just proved it."

"How did you prove it?" I said. This time Maya answered.

"It's because you didn't move back," Maya said.

"Why didn't you move back?" Farkle asked. His eyes were full of betrayal.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Farkle, will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course, but we're over. This is the shortest relationship I ever had," Farkle said.

"Same here," I told Farkle.

"What about us?" Lucas asked. I looked at Maya.

"Do you like Lucas at all?" I asked Maya.

"Yes, but-" Maya tried to say, but I interrupted her.

"We are still brothers and sisters, Lucas. I know that you like Maya and she likes you, so…be happy," I told Lucas.

"You're just going to give up on him," Maya said and I nodded. "I do like him, but I don't love him," she said. "I know you do." I stared at her and then at Lucas. I don't think I've seen him cry before, but today was the day. His green eyes were tearing up. I needed to do this.

"I'm sorry Lucas. We can't be together. Uh-uh can-can you go-go-go out of my house-house," I said while stuttering. I was crying as well.

"Riley, are you okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah-Yeah I'm fine," I said, but I couldn't breathe. I was trying to gasp for air, but I couldn't.

Lucas was wide eyed and so was Farkle. Maya ran to my closet.

"Maya, what are you doing!" Lucas yelled.

Maya yelled back, "I'm trying to save her life! Does anyone know how to work an air mask?"

"I do. Give it to me," Farkle said as he was putting the mask on my face. I don't know how I was still conscious. I could breathe again.

"I'm good!" I yelled.

"Riley, what happened?" Maya asked and Lucas nodded.

"You should've been fine with letting Lucas go," Farkle said.

"I need you all to leave, please," I said.

"Riley-" Maya started to say, but again, I interrupted her.

"Please just leave," I said again. They all nodded. Have I lost them all?

 **So comment on what should be on the next chapter. I know this was short, but I have writers block. Bye, see you next time.-GirlMeetsWorldXover.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but here it is.**

 **Lucas P.O.V**

I walked home with Maya because Riley kicked us out.

"What am I going to do, Maya?" I asked.

Maya answered, "I don't know, Huckleberry. I told you that you would hurt her, but I do believe that you guys were meant to be."

"So how do I fix this?" I asked. Maya thought for a minute and then smiled.

"You are going to date me," Maya said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

I said, "That's going what she's saying we should do."

"Exactly; she'll show her true feelings, just watch," Maya said.

I said, "So we pretend to date each other." Maya nodded. I hope this will work.

 **Maya P.O.V**

Why did everything have to be so confusing? I asked that question when I asked out Lucas. No! I do not like him; he's like a brother to me. I do like Josh _and_ Farkle, though. I told Lucas that I needed to make Farkle and Josh jealous. Lucas needed Riley to show her feelings. 

**Riley P.O.V**

"So you guys are dating?" I asked.

"Yes…" Lucas answered. I felt my heart rip into two. I wanted this and now I have to except it.

"That's fantastic!" I said. It hurt to lie to him.

He looked down, but then back up quickly. Lucas asked, "Really, it's fantastic?" I nodded. I was about to say something, but Maya came through the window.

"Did you tell Lucas tell you- Never mind, question answered," Maya said as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, it's the…best news I've heard all day," I said.

Maya said through her teeth, "I know. It's so… awesome." Maya said that very flatly, I thought. I asked the stupidest question after.

"Did you guys kiss?" I asked. Maya and Lucas' eyes got wide.

"What! No! We've only been dating for an hour," Lucas said.

"Yeah, but you guys have been friends for two years," I said.

Maya said, "Riles, calm down. No we have not kissed." I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Good-I mean okay," I said. Lucas smirked. Farkle tapped on my window. I jumped up from surprise.

"Ladies," Farkle said. "Farkle," Maya and I said in unison.

"Farkle, did you hear that Maya and I are dating," Lucas said.

 **Farkle P.O.V**

Why did I break up with Maya? I thought that she was too good for me, but I didn't know why she broke up with me. Now, me hearing that Lucas and Maya are dating felt like a thousand knifes plunging into my heart.

"Dating you say?" I said. Maya and Lucas looked at me looked like I was crazy.

"Are you okay, Farkle? Your hands are in a fist," Maya said and Lucas nodded. I looked over at Riley and she looked really hurt. How could Riley let them do this?

"Maya, Lucas, you have to go," I said.

"You can't say that, only Riley-" Lucas said, but Riley cut him off.

"Just please go," Riley said. Lucas and Maya nodded and they climbed out the window. I closed the window shut so no one could hear us.

"Why would you let them date?" I asked.

"I like Lucas like a brother and Maya is happy, so…" Riley said.

"No… You're lying to yourself Riley. I know the real reason you're doing this," I said as the idea popped into my head. Riley looked angry and confused. I continued. "You're doing this because you think that Maya likes him and you want her to be happy," I said. Riley looked down and I saw a tear come from her eye.

"You can't tell anyone," she said.

"I will unless you do," I said. She didn't deserve this.

"Why?"

"Because we're growing up and I don't know how to handle these feelings, but I do know one thing. We don't lie; we don't lie to each other, Riley," I said.

"You're right; I just need some time to figure everything out."

"And I will help you, but now, I got to go," I said and jumped out the window. I was outside the apartment building when I heard two familiar voices talking.

"Maya, we shouldn't be doing this, what if she's not jealous?"

"Lucas, she's jealous, can't you see it in her eyes," Maya said.

"Yes, but it hurts me to see her hurt," Lucas said. I walked to them.

 **Maya P.O.V**

"Farkle, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"What are you still doing here?" Farkle asked.

"We just are," Lucas said.

"My question is, why are you hurting Riley with this plan of yours to make her jealous?" Farkle asked.

Lucas answered, "It will show her true feelings." I nodded.

Farkle yelled, "You guys have no common sense! She's hurt! Can't you see?" I looked at Lucas.

"Ho-how hurt?" I asked.

"I can't say anymore," Farkle said as he walked away, but Lucas grabbed his arm.

"Tell us, Farkle!" Lucas yelled, but then he realized what he did. "I'm sorry," Lucas said and let go of Farkle's arm. Farkle left.

 **Riley P.O.V**

Worst, Saturday, Ever. It was 12:00 a.m. I was in my bed thinking about how I could not see the connection before.

"Lucas Friar, I have to let you go," I whispered to myself. I felt my throat closing.

 **I'm sorry guys for not updating, but here it is. I'll try to update as soon as possible. So what do you think about the chapter. Spoiler Alert: Maya finds Riley in bed after the panic attack and Riley almost dies. Bye!-GirlMeetsWorldXover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back. People said that the P.O.V was confusing, but that is my way of writing. I'll try to keep it simple, but I can't promise anything.-GirlMeetsWorldXover**

 **Maya P.O.V**

I walked over to Riley's house with Lucas and Farkle. When we arrived, I said, "You guys stay out here. I am going to try to explain to her that we're not trying to hurt her. Her parents aren't home right now, but I want to go in there alone." Lucas and Farkle nodded. I climbed inside her room through the window.

Riley was covered up in her blankets, head through toe. "Riley, wake up! I need to talk to you!" I said. Nothing. "Riley, I am going to take those covers off of you," I said. Riley didn't even breathe. Wait, didn't breathe? Didn't breathe. I took the covers of her and I saw that she was lying still, but she was gasping. How long had she been like this? I opened the window and yelled, "Farkle, Lucas, help!" They both came in.

"What is it, Maya?" Lucas yelled, but then he saw Riley. "Farkle, get the oxygen mask," he said. Farkle nodded. He went to her closet and got it. He put it on Riley's face, but nothing was happening.

"We need to call 911," I said.

"I will," Farkle said. About 5 minutes later, we were all in the ambulance.

In the ambulance, Farkle, Lucas, and I were talking.

"I told you guys she was hurt," Farkle said.

"This was a stupid idea," I said. Lucas didn't say anything, he was just looking at Riley's pale body. "Lucas?" I said.

"It's all my fault," was all Lucas said for the whole entire ride.

When we were in the hospital, the doctors put a more professional mask on her and gave her some meds so she would fall asleep. I called Mr. and Mrs. Matthews to come to the hospital. They would let family members and one outsider. Mrs. Matthews said that I could come and see Riley. Lucas and Farkle stayed out in the waiting room.

I sat there drawing the hospital room. This was the room I was put in when I had my coma. The nurse came in and interrupted my drawing. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were holding Auggie at first, but then let him down when the nurse came.

"She can leave tomorrow, but make sure she doesn't get too stressed," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Matthews said.

The new nurse left and I heard a new pair of footsteps. "Lucas, you're not supposed to be in here," I said. Farkle came in behind him and said, "Yeah, but we're family. She's are 10th cousin." I laughed and told them to come in. Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews, and Auggie left to go eat lunch.

The door closed and it was silent; until Farkle spoke up.

"What did the doctor say?" Farkle asked.

"That she could leave tomorrow, but suggested that we shouldn't stress her out," I responded.

"So her and I shouldn't date?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, you guys can date and give her another attack. No! Of course you can't date each other," I said.

Farkle said, "Maya, I think you're making a mistake."

I looked at them like they were crazy. "How am I making a mistake?" I asked.

"Because she's happier with him," Farkle said.

"That's true, but what comes with Ranger Rick comes with drama," I said.

"I'm sitting right here," Lucas said.

"Look I listened to you the first time. I helped you try to get Riley again. I made up that plan where you try to date me. That didn't work out," I said.

 **Riley P.O.V**

I woke up, but they didn't know it. So they were pretending to date. Wow, that's just low.

"Why?" I accidently said out loud.

"Riley?" Maya asked. I faked sleep and somehow they bought it; or did they?

Maya said, "Did you know that Farkle died?" And now I was stupid enough to believe that.

"What!" I yelled. Maya, Lucas, and Farkle were laughing. I giggled just a little to bring up the mood, but it all stopped when their faces were serious.

"Honey, you can't date," Maya said.

"Yes she can," Lucas and Farkle said at the same time.

"You guys don't want to protect her?" Maya asked.

"It's 2 against 1 so…" Farkle said.

"No it's 3 against 2," I said.

"How's there three on Maya's side?" Lucas asked.

"I count myself as two people. I agree with Maya, I could have another panic attack," I said.

Lucas said, "Don't you want to be with me?"

I responded, "If you care, you have to let me go."

 **Sorry, it's a short one. I wanted to clarify that this is a Rucas story. I also have a story called "Girl Meets the Olympian World" if you guys are into Percy Jackson stuff.-GirlMeetsWorldXover**


End file.
